


The Bakers oneshots

by SorrowfulJoy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Sanders of the Caribbean
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Autistic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Virgil is a seer, sanders of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowfulJoy/pseuds/SorrowfulJoy
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots from my characters The Bakers, they are from the Sanders of the Caribbean AU (search tag on tiktok) They are based off of Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil but as siblings living in pirate times. Their names are Patti (13), Loren (11), Rowan (9), Vivi (5)My tiktok is @sorrowfuljoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sanders of the Caribbean





	1. Patti gets attacked

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Virgil is autistic, mostly non-verbal (sometimes will say a word or two but only around people they are comfortable with), and a seer

“Bye! See you all tomorrow! Have a good evening!”

Patti hummed as he exited the tavern, the sun was setting so he was heading home for the day to have dinner with his siblings and tell the younger two a bedtime story

Although he knew that, as much as Loren denied it, they listened with just as much excitement as the others

He was so lost in thought, wondering what story to tell them all tonight, that he didn’t realise someone was approaching him until he was shoved up against the wall, a blade to his throat. He yelped in surprise and was quickly rewarded with a slap across his face that made his head spun and tears spring to his eyes.

“Shut up kid!” Patti realized past the terror of the cold blade being pressed to his throat that the man holding him was roughly searching him, hands pressing against his body before latching onto his coin purse and pulling it away.

“No please I need that—”

“One more word and I’ll slit your throat kid I swear” Patti’s mouth snapped shut as tears began to drip down his cheeks, the man gave him a withering glare before scoffing as he stepped back, Patti’s coin purse in his hand

“Seriously? This all you got? And you’re crying too?  _ Pathetic. _ ” With that the thief left. Patti stood numbly against the wall for a moment, trying to calm himself down, before he carried on his journey home

He scrubbed the tears away from his face best he could, he couldn’t let his siblings see him like this, he had to smile and be brave and it would be fine anyway he’d just work some extra shifts at the tavern to make up the money and everything would be alright—

His hand caught on the bruise that was forming on his face and he winced at the pain, Loren would definitely notice that.

_ Everything would be alright. _

He forced a big smile onto his face at the sight of his front door, entering his home to see Loren cutting up bread at the table and Rowan and Vivi colouring in on the floor.

“Pat! Look what I drew---Pat?” Rowan jumped up as soon as he heard the door open, but stilled upon seeing the bruise blossoming across his brother’s face, the small cut on his neck and the tear tracks that he was trying to hide with a very obviously fake smile.

“Aww, that looks amazing Ro!” Patti smiled at his little brother only for Rowan to frown at him and glance over at Loren worriedly

“Loren, Patti’s hurt” Loren immediately abandoned their task, turning around to see their older brother’s state and their eyes widened, Vivi looked up from their drawing as they felt the energy in the room shift and they frowned, tapping twice on the floor. Loren glanced over at the noise and relaxed slightly, tapping back on their ribs twice and Vivi resumed their drawing again, shoulders hunched over their art.

“Rowan, can you grab some water and a rag please? Patti, chair.” Rowan immediately jumped to his task and Loren steered Patti into a chair even as the other complained

“Lo I’m fine really! It’s nothing serious you don’t have to waste clean water on it—”

“Hush, you are bleeding, if we don’t clean it, it could get infected.” As Loren leaned closer to inspect the bruise their voice softened from its blunt tone

“What happened Pat?” Patti felt his eyes water unconsciously and he cursed himself for being so weak, for being so… _ pathetic _

“I was heading home and someone attacked me, they took my money but that’s all, I’m fine honest” His voice wobbled as he spoke and he felt terribly guilty at the concerned look on Rowan’s face as they returned with the water

“If you were fine you wouldn’t be crying Patti” The eldest sibling tried his hardest to give Rowan a smile and a chuckle in response, but it fell flat even to his own ears

“You know me Ro, I’m always a bit too emotional!” Both Loren and Rowan were about to respond with denials, to reassure their big brother, but Vivi’s small voice piped up and the siblings looked over to see them frowning at Patti

“No” Loren smirked as they started dabbing at the cut with water and Rowan smiled at his baby sibling.

Vivi didn’t talk much, so it meant a lot when they spoke up about something.

Patti’s eyes watered as his youngest sibling made their way over to him and climbed into his lap, curling around him in a hug as their hand reached out to pet Patti’s golden locks. He wrapped his arms around the toddler, his smile real for the first time since being attacked.

“Thanks Vivi”

Rowan went and finished off dinner while Loren tended to Patti’s physical wounds and Vivi tended to his emotional ones, and when they were finished the four siblings curled up in their bed and Patti told them a story about a brave prince and his three – even braver – royal siblings. 


	2. Rowan gets ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan gets ill, Patti and Loren talk about feelings, Vivi saves the day

Patti sighed as he finished wiping the sweat from Rowan’s brow, wringing out the cloth into the bowl of water beside the mattress and smoothing down his brother’s slicked hair. Rowan was ill -something that always concerned the brothers considering what had happened to their Mum - and he was currently fitfully sleeping on the mattress, Vivi curled up beside him with a hand clutching Rowan’s sleeve as they slept too.

Patti picked up the bowl of now dirty water and headed back to the kitchen, stopping as he spotted Loren curled up on the floor, head on their knees as they stared blankly at the wall opposite them.

“Lo?” There was no response and Patti bit his lip as he headed outside to tip out the dirty water, it was never good when Loren got like this, caught in their own thoughts, it never ended well. A thought proven by, as Patti walked back in and shut the door behind him, Loren’s quiet voice piercing the empty air.

“I hate him.” Patti put the bowl down as he glanced worriedly at his sibling, he knew exactly who Loren was talking about; it wasn’t the first time they had spoken about him.

“Lo—”

“Don’t you dare try to cover for him Pat, he left us. He doesn’t deserve sympathy.” Patti cringed at the anger in Loren’s tone and his arms clenched uselessly at his sides, unsure what to do with himself.

“He fell in love with someone else Loren, it would have been mean of us to ask him to stay.” Patti knew he’d said the wrong thing the moment Loren’s cold eyes locked onto his, and his younger sibling stood up abruptly, their voice raising

“Mean? Are you _kidding_ me Patti? He had a wife, three kids, another one on the way, he saw a pretty young woman, one ‘untainted’ by birth and decided to follow his dick and go with her to leave his entire family behind! But we would have been the mean ones if we made him stay?!” Patti hated how his eyes began to water in the face of his siblings’ wrath and the way his voice shook as he spoke

“You can’t choose who you love Loren, he would have been miserable if he had stayed”

“We’re the miserable ones Patti! We’re barely holding on here without him around to help us, Mother tried her best but then she got sick and now Rowan is ill too and we’re just KIDS! We shouldn’t have to be the Father and the Mother at the same time!” Patti was crying now, he could feel it dripping down his cheeks, and it wasn’t even because Loren was yelling at him

It was because Loren was hurt, it was because Loren, the usually stoic, strong sibling, the one Patti knew he could always count on, was also crying, silent tears dripping down their cheeks even as they raged

“If he hadn’t of left, Mother wouldn’t have gotten sick from trying to care for us all and earn money at the same time! If he hadn’t of left we wouldn’t be running ourselves ragged trying to get by. If he hadn’t of left our lives wouldn’t be like this! I HATE HIM!” Patti dragged his trembling sibling into a hug as Loren burst into loud sobs, the other clutching at him just as tightly as the two held each other and sobbed.

“I’m s-sorry Lo, I’m so sorry, I know, it’s not fair, but…but we’ve got e-eachother, we can do this”

The two clung to each other, only pulling apart when they heard a small voice

“Lo? Pat?” They both pulled away from the hug with wide eyes to see Rowan standing a few feet away, Vivi clutching at his hand and Patti stared with wide eyes while Loren quickly tried to scrub away the evidence of their tears

“Ro... but, how? You were so ill... and you…you look fine?” It was true, Rowan’s previously pale and yellow-tinged skin was back to his normal tone, even healthier looking if that was possible, their eyes were bright and clear and there wasn’t even a hint of a wobble in their stance. Rowan glanced down at Vivi with a small smile before looking back up at his siblings

“I don’t really know, one minute I was asleep and the next thing I felt this really weird warm tingle all over my body and I woke up to Vivi hovering over me, I think they were worried about me” The siblings glanced at their youngest member, who had their thumb in their mouth but still smiled slightly at them as they nodded, pointed at Loren and Patti and then signed

~You worried I fixed him~

Patti’s eyes widened and he frowned a bit, crouching down to be at Vivi’s level

“You heard us?” Vivi nodded, then tapped twice on their ribs, and Patti glanced back at Loren with a question in his eyes. Loren looked at their three siblings, then smiled slightly and nodded

“Yeah little dragon, I’m okay” Vivi smiled at that then yawned and Patti noticed their baby sibling looked exhausted. He figured it had something to do with whatever healing magic Vivi had used on Rowan.

“Alright, I think a sibling cuddle session has been scheduled in for…oh look, right now! Everyone to bed! Come on!” Loren rolled their eyes but the effect was ruined by the smile still present on their face, and Rowan let out a little woop of excitement as they all headed to the bed, the four of them collapsing onto the mattress and immediately pulling each other into a cuddle pile as Patti pulled the blankets over them.

Loren could tell all three of their siblings were still worried, they weren’t sure exactly how much Rowan or Vivi had heard, but Patti was still glancing at them every now and then with cautious eyes and Loren tightened their hold on their older brother in response, giving him a smile.

“We don’t need him, we’ve got each other, that’s all that matters, you three are the best siblings anyone could have asked for” Patti’s eyes watered again, but this time he was smiling and he kissed Loren’s cheek in response, Rowan grinned at his two older siblings and snuggled up closer to them, pulling Vivi along with him as the youngest snuffled his face into Rowan’s arm.

As long as they had each other, that’s all that mattered.


	3. Vivi wards the home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings worry about their safety of their home now that they are orphans living alone, Vivi does something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set two years in the past, so Patti is 11, Loren is 9 (and referred to as 'she' rather than 'they'), Rowan is 7 (and is referred to as 'she' and by his deadname), Vivi is 3

Vivi hummed quietly to himself as he doodled on the floor with chalk, his attentive ears picked up the sound of his older siblings arguing in hushed tones across the room. He usually wouldn’t bother to eavesdrop, but he could feel the negative energy radiating from them.

“Patti, it’s a serious issue, I love you, but you can’t keep pretending it won’t happen!”

“Lo, I’m telling you, we’ll be fine!”

“Patti. Literally anyone could break in here and that’d be it! They know that we’re just a bunch of kids alone in here! What’s an eleven and nine year old gonna do against full grown adults?!” Loren’s voice raised slightly in her anger and Vivi winced, wishing Rowena was here beside him, but his big sister was out grabbing clean water.

As his siblings continued to argue, Vivi’s hand began to move of his own accord, thoughts filling his mind with worries about safety, a protective urge rising in the three year old that he’d never felt before. Unseen to his siblings, the chalk drawings that had been created by Vivi’s hand began to glow and the toddler suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and the entire house suddenly shook as if an earthquake had just hit.

The runes stopped their glow as Vivi’s siblings let out a cry, Patti grabbing onto the table as Loren moved straight to cover Vivi’s body with her own. The rumble stopped almost as quickly as it started and Loren was worriedly checking Vivi.

“V, you okay?” Vivi looked up at his sister, feeling fine other than the exhaustion that had suddenly set in, and he yawned, her eyes softened, and she glanced back at Patti, who seemed deep in thought.

“I’m going to get Vivi to nap, we’ll talk about this later” Patti nodded in response and Loren picked up the sleepy Vivi, taking him to the mattress.

When Rowena returned with the water, Patti asked her if she was okay because of the earthquake, but Rowena just frowned and asked, ‘what earthquake?’

\---------

A week later

\---------

Drunken laughter was keeping the siblings awake, the four huddled together on the mattress and Vivi jumped in Patti’s arms as something smashed outside against their wall.

“Lo, I’m scared” Loren looked down at her younger sister in her arms, seeing Rowena’s wide eyes looking back up at her

“It’ll be okay Ro” She hugged her sibling tighter to her and then, as a hush fell over them all, the siblings heard something that made their blood run cold

“Those orphans live here right? We should go pay them a visit” Laughter followed the sentence, and Loren felt anger rising inside of her, overriding her fear, at Ro’s scared whimper. She pushed her younger sister gently towards Patti and ignored her siblings’ sounds of protest. Her ears were attuned to the footsteps approaching the door and she moved to grab a knife; she heard the shuffle of her siblings footsteps behind her and wished they had stayed safely out of the way but there was no time to think on that as the front door knob moved. Loren raised the knife.

Then the doorknob glowed, as did the runes on the floor – the ones that Loren had been surprised to see unfaded – and there was a yelp of pain from outside.

“What the fuck? That burnt!” Loren frowned, eyes on the chalk drawing on the floor, and she watched as it and the doorknob glowed again as the man outside tried the handle once more. Another yell of pain and now both Patti and Rowena were also looking at the glowing rune.

“Isn’t that the drawing that Vivi did the other day?” Rowena spoke in a whisper and Loren nodded numbly

“Fuck it! Let’s just go!”

“No, I’ll just kick it in!” The rune glowed once again and there was a thud on the door, then a loud bang from outside followed by a cry of pain.

“What the fuck was that? Let’s get out of here!” The siblings were quiet as the sound of the footsteps retreating filled their ears, then after a moment Loren headed to the no longer glowing rune. She knelt down beside it and ran a finger over it gently. It didn’t fade or smear like Vivi’s other chalk drawings always did. Loren hummed in consideration as the others walked over to join her, Rowan tilting her head at the chalk drawing on the floor.

“What just happened?”

“I think…Vivi somehow put protective magic into his chalk drawing” Was Loren’s considered reply, Vivi blushed as all three of his siblings looked at him with love and pride, and Patti pulled him into a hug with a squeal

“Our clever little dragon!” They all peppered kisses on his face and Vivi let out a small giggle as the four of them hugged tightly, safe in the knowledge that, even without any adults around, they could still protect each other.


End file.
